This Could Be Paradise
by KartheyM
Summary: Sam and Dean's life is turned upside-down when Sam discovers an interview supposedly conducted by a Utah blogger-with Mary Winchester! When they get there, all they find is a miraculous young woman who claims to be their mother, seeking any opportunity at a second chance to be the mother she always wanted to be-but what is really behind it? Should the Winchester boys be worried?
1. When She Was Just A Girl

_**Salt Lake City, UT**_

A tall, slim brunette peered anxiously through the window, into the room. The patient within stared up at the ceiling, no movement, no interaction. It was almost too much to bear.

"Fiona?"

The brunette turned as a short, wiry doctor approached. She nodded to him and resumed watching the patient.

"Still no change, Dr. Brennan?"

The doctor sighed. "This is not a hospital, Miss Waites. We are keeping your sister as comfortable as we can, caring for her as best we know how."

Tears welled in Fiona's blue eyes. "I just wish there was something you could do, something anyone could do! Kami's still alive, isn't she? No person should ever have to live so isolated from absolutely everything!"

"Fiona, you must understand: Kami is perfectly content with her lot in life because it is the only life she has ever known. Not being able to walk, see, hear, or speak is, for all she knows, the way everyone else functions, as well. She does find things to entertain herself."

"Like what?"

Dr. Brennan pointed through the window. "See that typewriter over there?"

Fiona noted the squat brown contraption as the doctor continued.

"A therapist outfitted it with Braille keys, so she has been using that to communicate and write the things she's thinking about when there's no one to sign with."

Fiona nodded. "What kinds of things?"

Dr. Brennan gestured back down the corridor to his office.

"Follow me. I can show you."

In the small office, Dr. Brennan shuffled through a stack if folders and found one containing several sheets of typed pages. "These are from the last week," he said.

Fiona skimmed the pages. "These look like one side of a conversation," she remarked.

Dr. Brennan smiled wryly. "Keep reading."

Fiona flipped through three pages of Kami describing her day to someone who was evidently new to the whole experience. She caught a name in the middle of the third page. She looked up in confusion.

"Who is Mary?"

Dr. Brennan shrugged his round shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. We have at least three Marys in this wing, but none of them have ever visited Kami." He hesitated. "Besides—she typed these out when there was no one else in the room."

Fiona let the hands holding the papers drop in her lap. "My sister is having imaginary conversations with a figment she dreamed up whom she arbitrarily named Mary? Are you certain she is not hallucinating?"

"She succeeds in all the psychological tests we can administer for such a special case," Dr. Brennan reassured her. "So I can say with reasonable confidence that I think she is not completely psychologically detached."

Fiona tossed the folder onto the desk. "Then who is this Mary person she imagines herself talking to?"

Dr. Brennan shrugged. "Why don't we ask her that?"

Fiona followed the doctor back to Kami's room. Seeing her there, useless legs sprawled on the bed, sightless eyes staring at the ceiling, broken ears hearing nothing—Fiona fought back the tears.

Dr. Brennan pushed a buzzer near the door that caused a remote in the young patient's right hand to vibrate slightly.

"That lets her know when someone is coming into the room," he explained.

Sure enough, as they neared her bed, Kami lifted her hand for Dr. Brennan to take. He signed into her palm, speaking his words for Fiona's benefit.

**"Your sister is here,"** he informed Kami.

The young woman's face lit up and she reached out her left hand. Fiona grasped it. Turning her sister's hand palm-up, Kami signed, **"I miss you."**

**"I miss you too,"** Fiona signed back. **"How are you?"**

**"Happy to be alive."**

Fiona's breath caught, and for once she was actually glad her deaf sister could not hear her choking back the sobs in her throat. She felt Dr. Brennan's right hand on her shoulder, comforting her, giving her courage. Fiona forged ahead.

**"Dr. Brennan showed me your stories."**

**"What stories?"**

Fiona frowned. **"The stories about Mary."**

Kami stuck her lip out in a pout. **"Those are not stories."**

**"But who is Mary?"**

**"Mary is my friend. She comes to me."**

Fiona glanced at Dr. Brennan, who shook his head; there was no Mary visiting her at any time, and certainly no way for any unauthorized visits.

**"When does Mary come?"** Fiona signed.

**"Sometimes when I sleep,"** Kami signed back. **"She comes and speaks to me."**

Fiona blinked. **"Kami,"** she fought to keep her hands steady as her body trembled, **"do you see Mary?"**

**"No,"** Kami replied immediately. **"But I can hear her voice. She is a nice woman."**

Fiona looked as if she was sure her sister was delusional, but Dr. Brennan said, "Keep asking her questions; this is the most I've heard about Kami's friend. Whenever I have tried to ask her, apparently Mary appears and Kami prefers to talk to her."

Reluctantly, Fiona turned back to her sister. **"Tell me about Mary,"** she signed.

**"Mary is from Kansas,"** signed Kami, **"but she does not have a home anymore."**

**"Does Mary have a family?"**

**"Yes. A husband, and two sons. They are not together anymore."**

**"Mary and her husband are divorced?"**

**"No. I think he died. And the sons are never in one place long enough for her to find them."**

Dr. Brennan shook his head when Fiona relayed her sister's words.

"Find them? This is definitely unlike any kind of delusion I've ever heard of. Ask why Mary wants to find her sons."

Fiona did, and Kami hesitated a long time before answering.

**"She wants to atone for everything that happened to them."**

Once again, Fiona and the doctor exchanged glances. There was no way a girl like Kami could invent something this elaborate.

Fiona almost called it quits and pulled away from Kami's hand, but the young woman gripped it. **"You need to find them,"** she signed, her nails digging into Fiona's palm.

**"Find who?"** Fiona signed back, dreading the answer.

**"Mary's sons. Maybe I can help her make atonement."**

Fiona went to pull away, and again, Kami gripped her wrist. **"Promise?"**

The tall brunette groaned; that Kami was dedicated to helping this Mary person could be borne—but to rope her into it? That was unfair. Kami wouldn't let go until Fiona repeated the sign,** "Promise."**

Her cell phone rang as soon as she left the care center.

"Hello? Yeah, I was just visiting Kami. Get this, she has a mysterious friend that she can hear in her head. I know, right? It's crazy; she has this whole story to go with it. Well, the lady's name is Mary, single mom with two kids, she lives in Kansas, and she's trying to reconcile with her boys but they move around a lot and she can't find them. Crazy, right? I figured this would be right up your alley, you being a writer and all. Uh-huh, I bet you would. Sure, have at it! Maybe you'll have the whole story finished by the time we get together next week! Okay, see you then. Bye."

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Midwest...**_

Dean strode into the motel room with his hands full of fast food in paper bags.

"Soup's on!" He called to Sam, hunched over his computer in the back corner.

"Yeah, be there in a sec," Sam muttered. There was no mistaking the crease in his forehead.

Dean set the bags on the table.

"I know that look," he remarked, "that's your 'get-ready-to-pack-it-in' look. What put us back on the FBI Watch-list this time?"

Sam was reading a large block of text; Dean could tell by the way his lips moved. "It's not that," responded Sam at last. Still he did not take his eyes off the screen.

Dean grew tired of waiting. He crossed the room and joined his brother. "What is it that's got you so locked up, then? Porn? Fanfiction?"

Sam leaned back so Dean could read over his shoulder.

"Neither. Try 'Some Blogger in Utah Thinks She Found Mary Winchester.'"

Dean swore and read aloud from the blog.

_"Others can't see her, but I can. She wore the white nightgown she died in, her soft golden hair falling around her face. Laying there in the hospice bed, her life slowly seeping away, she has but one dying wish: to see her sons again. But they are too far away, and she must move on into the Netherworld with this one last wish unfulfilled."_

Sam was so stunned he couldn't move. Dean hung his head, overcome with the implications of this seemingly-fictionalized account.

"Do... Do you think it's really her?" Sam stammered huskily.

Dean pursed his lips; after that night in their old home—the last time either of them saw their mom—he had found old, pressed-down emotions opening like fresh wounds, and every bit as painful. He couldn't shove them down any more.

"Pack it up," he said curtly.

Sam shut his laptop. "What? Dean, we've been here for only six hours—"

"And that's long enough for you to find some random post on some random blog by a lady from Utah who might know something about Mom!" Dean fired back.

Sam bit back a stinging retort. Something in his brother's reaction, the things Dean said and the way he looked, told Sam how much Dean missed the woman Sam barely knew. Dean wasn't normally a "drop-everything-and-go" kind of guy—except when family was involved.

Sam chose his words carefully. "Dean, I think we might want to keep hunting for a while; if what this lady is writing about is true, Mom isn't in any danger. She'll be fine till we fi—"

"This is not up for discussion!" Dean grabbed his duffel, slung it over his shoulder, and stalked out of the motel.

Dean waited in the idling Impala till Sam joined him.

"Where are we headed?"

Sam glanced over, but Dean still wouldn't look at him.

"Hospice Care Center in Salt Lake City," he answered.

"Salt Lake?" Dean verified, pulling onto the highway. "Okay, we should be there by tomorrow."

Sam glanced at his brother, shook his head, and hunkered down for another long night of driving.

* * *

_*A/N: This is just an idea that I've had bouncing around in my brain since early Season 4... but I can't figure out where it could fit in the timeline, or where specifically the boys could be at. What do you think? PM me if you want to make a suggestion (just so you don't clog the reviews if you're not actually reviewing.) Thanks for the feedback, and I hope you enjoy what's coming! -KM_


	2. She Expected The World

Darkness.

Silence.

Stillness.

That was the extent of her world, till the sound of Mary's voice brought life such as she had never known. When Mary spoke, Kami could feel the sensations of someone signing the same words on her hand. It confused her at first, when people would come in while Mary was talking and try to "talk" over her without realizing, but all Kami had to do was hide her hands, and Mary could continue uninterrupted.

Fiona's friend had been with her yesterday, asking all sorts of questions about Mary. Kami had faithfully transcribed them all on her typewriter. She had felt the visitor's excitement, but she didn't know what there was to be excited about. Mary sounded normal enough; why were people treating her like some kind of marvel?

Then Mary had actually paid a visit to her dreams. She had a very important question.

**"Will you let me through?"**

It seemed a strange request, but Mary let Kami realize the full extent of her meaning, and immediately, Kami said _Yes!_

The night nurse thought she must have been dreaming when the patient "K Waites", regarded as a deaf-blind cripple, suddenly sat up in bed and said distinctly, "Hello? Can somebody help me? I am Mary Winchester!"

When the nurse entered the room, "K Waites" was still fast asleep. She shrugged off the incident and resumed her post.

The strange dream was the last thing Kami remembered before waking up the next morning. At least, she assumed it was morning. She could feel the sun streaming through the window and beating on her blanket. Kami raised her eyelids and knew right away something was very different.

Normally, eyes open and eyes closed bore no difference. This time, there was something that happened to Kami's eyes when she opened them.

**_"Light!"_** Mary's voice cried in her mind.

Kami squinted till the pain subsided. It felt like the light had fingers, rubbing on her eyeball. She stared above her at the thing across the top of the room that looked like the feeling of a pumice stone.

**_"Ceiling,"_** Mary named it. Also, she added color. _**"The ceiling is white with black marks."**_

Kami raised her hand in front of her face. She wiggled her fingers, and could feel them move at the same time she saw them. She stared down the length of her body, the first time seeing the frail form swathed in the blue gown. There were her legs, completely useless since the fall that had rendered them thus. There were her toes, at the very end. Kami felt a tingling sensation in her legs; when had she ever felt that? She stared hard at her toes as Mary coached her inside her head.

Suddenly, one fluttered! Then the other! Kami watched in fascination as her feet seemed to take on lives of their own, flopping back and forth. Concentrating on her right leg, Kami scooted it ever so slightly to the left. She reached down and put both hands on the upper part of her leg. She felt those muscles flex as she slowly pulled her knees up.

Just then, Kami felt assaulted by new sensations again, as a bird landed on her windowsill. She had thought birds were silent, docile creatures, but this one opened its beak and Kami once again felt the same pain as when she first opened her eyes and saw light—only this time it was in her ears. It was too much. She had to close her eyes.

Clack, clack, clack. The ambient whooshing coalesced into a sharp sound that made her ears smart the same way her hands did when she clapped too hard.

_**"Footsteps,"**_ Mary told her. _**"Someone is coming. Open your eyes."**_

_No!_ Fear came crawling up Kami's throat. _What is happening to me?_

_**"You don't have to be scared, Kami,"**_ said Mary. _**"I am doing this. I am giving you my senses, my strength, and now I can give you my memories."**_

Kami saw Mary's family through her eyes: her husband John, her sons Dean and Little Sammy, two innocent boys. They were every bit as energetic as she had described them in all of her stories. Kami wondered where they were now.

_How are you doing this?_ Kami asked as the footsteps stopped and the morning nurse rang the buzzer before coming to give the morning checkup. _Are you a spirit?_

_**"Of sorts, I guess,"**_ Mary answered lightly.

More footsteps; Kami heard two voices talking.

_Why are you doing this to me?_ Kami continued.

_**"It's the only chance I have to see my sons again."**_

_Is your family here?_

**_"No, but I am pretty sure the answers we gave the woman yesterday will be enough to get them to come."_**

Kami felt Dr. Brennan take her hand and sign, **"How are you?"**

Kami's hands automatically delivered her customary reply, **"Good."**

A kindly voice washed over her ears, like the feel of a soft blanket.

"Fiona is getting more worried over her sister's state. I keep telling her there is nothing but to keep Kami happy, but I just heard from her that she is wondering if perhaps Kami would not be happier with ending things here and letting her soul move on."

Obviously he was not speaking to Kami herself; he could not have known she would perceive his words.

_Could I do that?_ she asked Mary. _Become a spirit like you, and remain to watch over my sister?_

_**"Please, Kami!"**_ Mary's urgency flooded over Kami's mind. _**"Do not consider this. It was lucky that I was able to get through to you, and I don't know if I'll ever have that luck again. They are talking about dying, Kami! Do you want that?"**_

Kami hesitated. It sounded so extremely absolute and final that way. No, she responded to Mary. She had pulled her hand out of Dr. Brennan's grasp, so his voice sounded over her ears while Mary's words pressed on her hands, creating mixed signals like something Mary called "bad Japanese movie dubbing."

"It's really too bad—"

**"Kami, you have to do something."**

"—such vivacity for an invalid. If only Fiona could understand, or any of us, for that matter."

**"Open your eyes! Say something!"**

"She is out of town for the day, but she will be visiting again tomorrow to discuss it further—" Footsteps sounded again, and his voice faded.

_**"Please!"** _Mary cried again, so forcefully that Kami flinched.

The nurse noticed. "Dr. Brennan," she murmured.

Kami opened her eyes and turned her face toward the sound of Dr. Brennan's voice.

He was a roundish, stocky sort of man with thin, silvery hair and a slight stoop.

For the first time, Kami Waites opened her mouth to speak—but all that came out were hoarse, huffing sounds. Mary might have given her the capacity to speak, but Kami had no idea how to use that ability. She pounded the bed as she always did when she wanted someone.

Dr. Brennan stopped mid-sentence and turned around. He had a face as worn yet careful as the touch of his hands, and eyes so vibrant-blue it made Kami wonder what color her own eyes were.

He must have noticed something different in her eyes, because he reached out to tap her shoulder like he normally would do if she hid her hands. Kami waited for the tap, then shook her head, still watching the doctor. He reached up and tapped his eyelids.

Kami understood that he wanted to know if she could see him. She nodded.

Slowly, softly, Dr. Brennan asked aloud, "Kami, can you hear me?"

Tears welled in Kami's eyes as she nodded and tapped her ear.

BAM! The nurse was so shocked she dropped the clipboard she was holding. Dr. Brennan turned to her.

"Tasha, please call Fiona Waites and tell her to please return as soon as possible. A miracle has happened!"


	3. But It Flew Away From Her Reach

While Tasha departed to call Fiona, Dr. Brennan pulled up a stool beside Kami's bed.

"Tell me, Kami," he said, "if you can: how did this happen?"

Kami shrugged and held up her hand. **"It was Mary's doing,"** she replied.

Dr. Brennan gestured to her lap. "And your legs?" He asked.

In response, Kami twitched the blanket off to the side and showed the doctor how she could wiggle her toes.

He curbed his astonishment like a true professional and examined the once-damaged legs thoroughly.

"Completely sound," he announced when he finished. "This is truly incredible! Whatever deterioration you had is completely gone!" He smiled. "Shall we test out those muscles of yours? How about a walk to the window?"

Kami nodded vigorously. With assistance on both sides from Tasha on her right and Dr. Brennan on her left, Kami eased her legs over the edge of her bed.

_**"All right, breathe,"**_ said Mary. _**"You can do this."**_

Kami eased her weight onto her hips, her knees, and her ankles. Every joint wobbled precariously.

"It's all right, Kami," Dr. Brennan coached. "You've never done this before, so it's no problem if we don't make it to the window today."

The window! Kami glanced over her shoulder. It was just about close enough to reach out and touch, wasn't it? But then again, it was her first time using her eyes. She could be guessing it all wrong. Resolutely, she willed her legs to stop shaking-but then her knees locked and she couldn't move. When she loosened her knees in preparation for taking the next step, she wobbled again. With the two people on either side, though, she did not fall, and this knowledge boosted her confidence. Step by painfully-slow step, Kami just barely made it to the window ledge.

There she clung, eyes drinking in the vibrancy of the colors she never even imagined. The world was so much bigger than her bed, or even her room. A lump formed in Kami's throat, and when she tried to swallow it, her vision blurred with tears. A low moan escaped her throat as she wept brokenly at the new experiences she never knew she had been missing her whole life. In addition to what she could see out the window, Kami also received from Mary some memories of Salt Lake City that she did not understand: _fighting a crazed naiad in a fountain here, chasing a demon through that park_—Kami was only beginning to realize that Mary's past was not as simple as she had till now assumed.

After a few minutes, Kami heard Dr. Brennan say (as Mary faithfully translated), "All right, I think that is enough excitement for one day; what do you think, Kami?"

The young woman nodded, and Tasha and the doctor practically carried her back to the bed. After nearly a lifetime of immobility, Kami was astonished how much that short jaunt sapped her energy. Even such things as hearing and seeing, which she knew but never really understood why people seemed to take them for granted, proved excessively tiring.

Mary noticed, and Kami felt her gentle touch spelling, **"I think I will leave you to rest. You've earned it."**

Kami's sight dimmed first, and she closed her eyes to hide the squint. As Dr. Brennan left the room, her hearing began to fade back to silence.

_Wait!_ Kami almost raised her hand above the covers, she was so anxious to halt this process. _Will we meet again?_

Mary's laugh was as smooth as a burbling stream of water. **"Of course we will. This isn't goodbye forever."**

Mary's presence withdrew a bit further, leaving Kami's legs numb and unusable.

**"This is only goodnight. I'll be back in the morning, Kami."**

As Kami relaxed back into her old dark, quiet environment to enjoy reliving the amazing memories, she absently called after Mary, _Goodnight._

It wasn't until the instant before sleep that Kami realized she had just heard her own voice.

* * *

The Hospice Care Center parking lot was nearly dark and completely still when Fiona arrived. A black Impala pulled in behind her, but she was so wrapped up in thoughts of her sister that she didn't notice.

The message from the hospice nurse didn't make any sense. Kami hearing? Kami seeing? Kami _walking_, for Pete's sake? Had it been anyone else, Fiona would have written it off as some sick joke; now she wondered if perhaps she had placed too much confidence in Dr. Brennan. She hadn't wanted him to actually go and heal her sister... Had she?

She brushed through the doors. The security guard stopped her in the lobby.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, you can't be here."

Fiona glared at him. "My name is Fiona Waites, I have a sister here whom I was considering having released, but just this morning I got an urgent call from her doctor saying I had to see her right away, and I came as fast as I could!"

While she was making her case with the guard, the two men from the Impala strode up to the reception desk and pulled out badges to show the woman sitting there.

"Hi there," said the shorter one. "We're looking for a Mary Winchester. We were directed here for more information."

The receptionist blundered around her computer. "Um, I'm sorry, but there's no one here by that name—"

"Wait," Fiona called after them, and the guard no longer detained her as she moved toward the men. "Did you say Mary Winchester? As in the interview on **Blogger From Beyond**?"

The two agents tucked their wallets back in their jackets as they glanced at each other. The tall one asked, "Are you the woman who wrote the article?"

Fiona shook her head, "No, that was a friend of mine but I told her the name... Wait, she told me she made that name up; you mean this Mary Winchester person is real?"

Another glance, and the tall one spoke again. "We're not allowed to confirm or deny the existence of Mary Winchester in whatever form may be claimed of her, but we are authorized to run down any leads in connection with her name. So tell me, Miss..."

"Fiona, I'm Fiona Waites, the sister of the one my friend interviewed for that blog post."

"I thought she claimed to have interviewed Mary Winchester," said the shorter agent.

Fiona shook her head, "That was creative liberties on her part. Actually, she got the idea from when I told her that my sister was claiming to interact with someone named Mary, and the craziest part is that my deaf sister told me she could _hear_ Mary's voice..." She trailed off when the men continued to stare at her dubiously. "I know it sounds crazy, but what I am telling you is true! Here, come with me, I was just going to visit her." She took off down the hall, and the men followed her.

As they went, Fiona couldn't resist asking, "Is my sister going to be in trouble?"

"That remains to be seen," the short agent answered.

They arrived at the room labeled "Waites K."

Fiona turned to the men. "Wait here, I'll go in first and see if it's true."

"What's true?" Asked the taller agent, but Fiona was already inside.

She approached the bed, calling softly, "Kami! Kami?"

The girl didn't even flinch.

In the doorway, Dean Winchester fidgeted.

"Kami? The girl our mom is possessing is named Kami?" He sounded almost offended at the idea.

"We don't even know if she's possessed at all," Sam murmured back. "I mean, look at her."

"I know," said a voice behind them, "strange, isn't it?"

The boys whirled around to find a nurse with a blond ponytail standing behind them. She waved.

"Hi, I'm Laura, the night nurse. You're here to see Mary Winchester?"

Dean frowned and glanced back at the placard.

"Where did you get that name?" asked Sam.

Laura frowned in confusion. "Well, she said so last night; I mean, it says she's deaf-blind, but maybe she was some kind of amnesia patient—"

Just then, Fiona came out of the room in tears.

"I don't understand," she said numbly. "They said she was walking. They said she could hear and see. But look at her! Look!" She pointed to the still body on the bed. Laura put an arm around the young woman's shoulders as she sobbed.

Dean and Sam took the opportunity to slip inside. They didn't bother creeping. If she was deaf, she wouldn't know anyway. Sam stood on one side of the bed, Dean on the other.

"Dean," Sam gasped. "Her eyes are open."

Sure enough, they were, and even in the dim lights of the room they could both see the milky substance clouding her eyes.

Dean felt his heart sinking once more; this was supposed to be their mother, reincarnate? This little thing? He turned away, muttering, "Mary Winchester, my a-"

Before he could finish, a hand gripped his wrist. He turned back around.

The girl was staring at him again, but this time, the film was gone.

She blinked as one just awakening from a deep sleep.

"Dee?" She slurred. "Dee-neh!"

She spoke slow and ungainly, so much that Dean couldn't understand what she was saying. He tried to pull away, but the girl held on. "Dee! Meh!" She pointed to herself, tapping on her head. "Meh, h'rr!"

"Yeah, all right, cute—"

"Dee! Eh meh! Yu mah ainge!" Her expression pleaded with him. "Mah ainge?" She turned to Sam. "Issah?" She smiled and laughed at some joke only she could understand. "Beh Sssah."

Dean sneered in disgust. "This was a waste; come on, Sam, let's go."

"No!" The girl wailed. "No! No! No!" She signed "please" with her hand as she begged them not to leave.

Fiona met them in the hall as they left the room.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked.

Laura raised her hand. "I told them about Mary Winchester."

Fiona looked horrified. "You _told them_? But it's not true! I am sure Kami made it up. Look, agents, I'm sorry you had to come all this way. I was apparently duped, too. The doctor called me early this morning with some impossible tale that my sister, who has been a deaf-blind cripple for most of her life had been miraculously healed all at once, but—as I am sure you saw-this is simply not true. There is no Mary Winchester here, nor has there ever been. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave—"

"Dean."

At the clear, short word, Dean turned around.

The girl from the bed stood at the door, panting as if she had just run a marathon. She held out her hand. "Dean."

Fiona went as white as a sheet. "KAMI!" She screeched, and then passed out on the floor. Laura set about reviving her as Kami pushed off from the doorway and shuffle-stumbled into Dean's arms.

"Taayke me owwiith yu," she stammered, taking great effort to enunciate every part of her words. "Please... Son."

Dean watched her eyes, as if he could glimpse Mary's face in them, if she really was there.

Kami tried again. "Mah... Lit-tle... Ain... Gel?"

Dean glanced down. Laura was busy trying to revive Fiona.

He looked back at the girl. Only one person in the world knew that nickname. And she wasn't even really in the world anymore.

"Yeah, okay." He grabbed Laura's jacket off her chair and draped it over Kami's thin shoulders. He shepherded her toward the back door of the hospital. "Let's go."


End file.
